


Endlessly

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahaha...so...this is a thing...I don't know why I wrote this, it just happened...hope you enjoy?</p><p>Based off the song Endlessly by The Cab...maybe I took the lyrics a bit to literally...but screw it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha...so...this is a thing...I don't know why I wrote this, it just happened...hope you enjoy?
> 
> Based off the song Endlessly by The Cab...maybe I took the lyrics a bit to literally...but screw it

Nathanaël stared at the shop window in front of him before sighing softly. He entered the store, exiting a few moments later with a small box in his hand. _This time…this time I’ll do it.._ He thought to himself, taking a deep breath.

Nathanaël stared down at the box in his hands as he stood outside of the school building “Nathanaël, are you okay?” Marinette asked. Nathanaël looked at Marinette with wide eyes “Wh-What! Yes! I-I’m fine!” he said. “Huh? Are you sure?” she asked. “Yes…I…um…I had something…I wanted to ask you…” he said. “Yes?” she asked. “Um…I…I wanted to ask…i-if you would…”

_**Just say it you idiot!** _

“Marinette! Will you go out with me?!” Nathanaël blurted out suddenly, holding out the box. Inside was a simple shiny plastic ring with swirls of red and black. Chloe laughed mockingly, Nathanaël’s suddenly outburst having caught the attention of the entire class. “Such a pathetic little gift! I’m sure you two losers would be happy together!” Chloe said.

Nathanaël began to shake, tears in his eyes and his face turned towards towards the ground, he didn’t dare to look up at Marinette, until he suddenly felt the box taken from his hand. He looked up to see Marinette taking the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger before smiling at him. “I’d love to go out with you Nathanaël” she said.

* * *

“Nice job kid”

Nathanaël smiled at the praise “Thank you sir!” he said, nodding.

It had been several years since Nathanaël had gotten the guts to confess to Marinette, the two were now happily dating and he had gotten a job as a comic book artist, Marinette working as an intern for Gabriel Agreste.

Nathanaël hummed softly to himself as he entered his little apartment, still smiling over the praise he received at work.

“Hmm…this one?”

“It’s too expensive…neither one of us has that much money Alya…”

Nathanaël stopped at the door, peeking around the corner to the living room to see Alya and Marinette sitting at the computer “But you love this house! Didn’t you always say that you wanted to live here? A nice view of the Paris skyline!” Alya argued. “I know…and I still want to live here, but we can’t afford it right now…” Marinette said, smiling softly.

Alya groaned “You two are really love struck, aren’t you?” she asked. Marinette smiled and picked up the ring that was hanging around her neck. It was years ago that Nathanaël had given her the gift, and it didn’t fit anymore, but she insisted wearing it as a necklace. Marinette fiddled with the ring. “Of course…” she whispered.

Alya stared at Marinette with a bewildered expression before smiling softly. “Alright…let’s keep looking…there had to be a house around here that’s in your price range and big enough for the two of you…” Alya said.

Nathanaël looked at the two, staring from behind his hiding place. _Marinette’s always staring at that house whenever we pass by it…_ He thought to himself. He suddenly gained a fire in his eyes and nodded to himself.

* * *

“Huh? A raise?”

“Yes, please sir”

Nathanaël stood before his boss with a stern gaze. The man looked at him and laughed “I like you kid! You’ve grown tougher since you’ve started working here! You’ve been working hard the past couple days…Alright, I’ll give you a raise…and if you want I’ll give you a bonus if you finish up that second comic of yours by next week”

Nathanaël’s eyes widened and he nodded “Yes sir!” he said, smiling.

* * *

“Nathanaël…”

Nathanaël stirred slightly in his sleep, groaning a bit “Nathanaël…wake up! You can’t sleep here!”

Nathanaël jumped up with a harsh slap delivered to his back. “H-Huh?!” he looked around, bewildered and still half asleep and in a daze. “Wh-What’s going on?” he asked, stifling a yawn. “you fell asleep again…are you okay? You’ve been really busy lately…” she said. “Ah Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” he said. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Nathanaël nodded quickly “Yup! One hundred percent!” he said. “Alright…I’m heading to bed…don’t take too long” she said, kissing him on the cheek before exiting the room. Nathanaël waited until she left before sighing.

“Just a couple more pages…”

* * *

“There you are kid! So, did you finish the second comic?”

Nathanaël shook his head, making his boss confused “Huh? What do you mean no?” he asked. The young red head placed a folder on his desk. His boss looked at the file suspiciously, glancing between it and Nathanaël. His eyes grew wide at what was inside “What’s…this…FIVE BOOKS?!”

Nathanaël’s boss stared at him in awe. “I…I really need the money…” he said softly. “Well you’ve sure as hell earned it! Fuck that! I’m giving you triple the amount! How the hell did you manage to do all this in a week?!” he yelled.

Nathanaël shrugged and chuckled nervously “Love makes people do weird things I guess…” he said. “Must be one helluva love then…alright, I’ll tack the bonus to your check this week kid, nice work!”

* * *

“Where are we going?”

“Somewhere…”

Nathanaël had arrived home from work that day with a bright smile on his face, confusing Marinette. The next thing she knew she was blindfolded and being led to their car. “Nathanaël…what are you doing?” Marinette asked. “Hold on, almost there…” he said.

“Almost where?!” Marinette asked, exasperated.

Nathanaël simply laughed as he stopped the car, helping Marinette out from the other side. “Remove your blindfold” he said, smiling as he stood in front of Marinette. Marinette sighed and removed her blindfold, her eyes growing wide as she realized where they were. “What…”

Marinette looked at the sign in front of the house she had always dreamed of owning. A big sticker reading ‘SOLD’ was placed over the ‘FOR SALE’ sign.

“Nathanaël…you didn’t…” she whispered. “I did” he said, smiling “Why do you think I was working so hard this past week?” he asked. Marinette turned to him and tackled him onto the grass.

“Whoa! I get you’re excited but-Mmph!”

Nathanaël was silenced as Marinette kissed him. She pulled away and looked down at him with tears in her eyes, a large smile on her face. “I love you” she said, hugging him tightly. Nathanaël’s face grew bright pink and he cleared his throat “Ah…I-I love you too…” he said, before standing up, Marinette getting off of him.

“But I have one more surprise for you…” he said, smiling. Marinette looked at him, somewhat confused.

“I…had some extra money…so…I kinda…” Nathanaël sighed dramatically. “Honestly…how many years have we been dating?” he asked “About 9 years” Marinette replied, happy tears still in her eyes. “And yet I still can’t say this…” he said, looking away.

Nathanaël sighed softly on more “Hey, it worked for me once…” he mumbled to himself. Before Marinette could ask what he meant Nathanaël got down on one knee in front of her, Marinette took a step back, hands flying over her mouth as Nathanaël pulled out a small red velvet box, opening it and holding it out in front of her. Inside was a simple silver band with a small ruby in the center.

“I know…I know it’s still not that expensive…or…or impressive…but…Marinette Dupain-Cheng…will you marry me?”

Nathanaël felt a bright red blush on his cheeks, unable to look up at Marinette.

Marinette smiled and picked up the box, making Nathanaël look up at her. “Of course I will…” she said, more happy tears sliding down her cheeks. Nathanaël’s eyes grew wide as Marinette slid the ring onto her finger, smiling at him. Nathanaël suddenly grabbed her and swung her around.

Marinette squealed as she was spun around in the air “Nathanaël!” she said, laughing. “I love you! I love you Marinette!” he said. The two laughing as Marinette was finally set down.

“I love you so much…”


End file.
